Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{12}{20} \times 80\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{12}{20} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{3 \times 4 } {5 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{12}{25} $